


Truth of a Slave

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Sith Training, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author
Summary: Follow the story of a young woman trying to survive in a harsh cruel galaxy. She learns about her lost past and falls in love with a man no one could ever fall in love with. Struggle through the pain of not knowing who she really is, and fall in love with her story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's your boiiiiiiii. I'm on Archive now!!!!! So for people who don't know me, well, I have this story posted on Fanfcition net and now it will be here. I am wanting to move my stories here and make new ones while I work on old ones. I don't really know how to use this platform, so bare with me while I figure things out. Anyways onto the story.

**Chapter 1 Light**

* * *

Dark. Cold. Afraid. Alone

_What am I feeling? Where am I? Who am I? Darkness, surrounding me. Where is the Light? Am I dead? Am I alone forever? Where is the warmth of the Light?_

"Scarlett!" It's faint, what bliss.

_Who is there? Are they here to save me? Are you my Light?_

"Scarlett!" That voice, it's soothing.

_Yes, I'm here. Take me away from this Darkness. Save me. Let me see the Light!_

"Scarlett!" So, close, the warmth of Light.

_Bring me out of the Darkness, back into the Light._

* * *

**The Light**

"Scarlett. Wake up you silly." The voice of Light. I open my eyes, blinded by the Light. A beautiful girl hovers above me, with a big warm smile upon her face.

"Alright, alright I'm up. No need to yell Lucy. Not unless you want to wake up the whole bunker." I get up slowly, stretching my arms.

"I'm not that loud!" she starts to yell. I lean towards her putting my hand over her mouth.

"Sshh. Do you want to wake up the whole First Order?" I don't want her to wake up anyone else. "You can get loud at times and not even realize it, Lucy. Now if I let you go will you tell me quietly?" I see her head nodding and I can feel her mouth vibrating which means she's giggling.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to tell me so early in the morning." I let my hand fall of her face to rub my eyes. "It better be important Lucy, or else I'll be really mad." When I'm done speaking I look over at her and she fixes her hair and meets my eyes and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I came to tell you that Sir Lucas wants us. He told me to tell you to wear this." She holds up a black, long dress. _Why would he want me to wear this dress? I never to get to wear nice things like this._

"Why does Sir Lucas wants me to dress up, I have work today and …" I start to ask her until she cuts me off.

"Scarlett, just do it and make yourself look pretty, quickly. Sir Lucas is giving us ten minutes." She tells me as she runs to the 'fresher. I look at the dress and sigh. _Just put it on and get it over with._ I head over to the 'fresher to put on the dress.

When I finish putting on the dress, I walk over to the mirror. "Wow! Scarlett, you look beautiful. I have never seen you I a dress!" She sneaks up behind me, making me jump a bit when she speaks. But she is right, I haven't worn a dress, actually now that I think about it I never have worn a dress before. I look good, if it wasn't for my scars, that make all the attention go to the pink lines covering my arms.

"What about my scars? And my hair? Lucy…" She places her finger on my mouth, shutting me up.

"Sshh. Don't worry, I'll do it all!" She says with a huge smile on her perfect face.

* * *

Once Lucy and I are all dressed up and ready, we head out of the bunker onto the deck, where I see Sir Lucas talking to some officers, but the officers stop talking when their eyes land on us.

"Ahh, so you return with, Scarlett? Is that really you?" He walks around me, his eyes landed on everything. He stops close near my ear and I feel his breath on my shoulder. "Looks like the flower bloomed." He walks away from me then and I feel my heart stop for a split second.

He walks us to a group and I notice them. It's Adam, Hennery, and Chase, slaves. "Good back to business. You five are here for a very important reason." He starts as the officers leave then 3 Stormtroopers come out of a AAL.

"You will be escorted to a new location called Starkiller Base. You will be slaves to a new master and you will listen to your new master. Do you hear me?" He glares at me with his evil eye.

"Yes, Sir Lucas." We all say in unison, afraid of Sir Lucas yelling even more at us.

"Good." He turns to talk to the three 'troopers, except I can't hear what they are saying.

"Alright follow us, slaves!" one of the 'trooper's heads to the back of the group and starts pushing us into the AAL.

 _New home yay, hopefully the new master doesn't have any whips._ I start to giggle at that thought.

* * *

**At Starkiller Base**

"When will the slaves be here Hux?" An angry officer yells while taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, they said that they should have been here and hour ago. Oh, well, in the mean time we can start the bidding." The ginger says while getting the hollo projector all set up and some photos of the slaves.

"How can we bid if we don't see them?" Another officer yells from the bar. He lifts his glass in the air as the others in the room agree with his statement.

"I have their file photos and files on them." Hux pulls up a photo on the projector for everyone to see. "So shall we begin."

The officers all place their bids and once the slaves arrive the winning officers will get their prizes, but what they don't know is that they will have something extra that will hold great secrets.


	2. A New Home, a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new home awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but they will get longer, with time. I hope to maybe post some tonight, and then more later on, I am currently working on chapter 20, which I will post on Friday on Fanfic, but I will try to post a chapter everyday here.

We're all cramped up into the AAL and I notice that us five are the only slaves on the shuttle, all the rest are 'troopers. Shortly after we aboard the shuttle, we reach the base which I think looks more like a planet.

"Move it and keep quiet or else." A 'trooper says as I feel a hand pushing me off the shuttle. The three 'troopers takes us inside the base into a large room with couches and chairs.

"Wait here. And stay quiet." I turn around to see one of the 'trooper is pointing a blaster at us, while the other two exit. The 'trooper just starts at us with his blaster pointing at us and his white helmet not moving an inch.

Moments pass by until a red hair man in uniform comes in with the other two 'troopers behind him. "No need to point the blasted gun at them, they won't run. Plus, them just moving here is probably frightening them." The 'trooper obeys and lowers his blaster.

"Better, I am General Hux. I welcome all of you to the Starkiller Base. You will follow me to a new room. And if you are wondering why you are all dressed up and here, I will show you."

He starts to head out as we are shoved outside the room and are force to follow. We walk for a while until we reach a pair of two giant doors. "Well this is why." The General pushes a couple buttons and the two doors open to a room with three officers waiting and drinking.

"What took you so long Hux?" A man stood up in front of Hux with an angry face and he looked like he wanted to punch Hux.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, they arrived a little late but they are here." He reaches for something in his coat and pulls out a piece of paper. "When I call out your number find the slave you bought and you can use their name if you want to. So let's begin." Hux says with a sly grin on his face.

When everyone has left its only Lucy and I.

"Looks like you two are not on my list, how odd. I hope one of you has an explanation of why you are here." He raises an eyebrow and looks at us with a grin.

"I have a not from Sir Lucas to you, General." Lucy says as she hands him a note. Hux takes the note from Lucy and starts to read it. A smile starts to form on his face, in a creepy way. Which I can tell is creeping Lucy a bit.

"Do you know what this note says?" He holds it in front of Lucy as she shakes her head. "Well it says that I owe you two and you have to obey my every command." He starts to chuckle. I look towards Lucy and I can tell she is scared.

"You two will follow me to your new home. And when we get there I want you to make yourselves presentable to me." He puts his hands on our backs as he pushes us towards somewhere. I can tell that Lucy is really scared now, she is so innocent and pure, I'm supposed to protect her from harm so she does not have to deal with a hash life like I did. "While I'm here, could you please tell me your names." I can feel his breath on my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm Lucy and I am 20." Lucy speaks first with a weary voice.

"No need to be afraid Lucy, I won't hurt either of you. You two will be treated according to your behavior. If you are good girls, punishment will not be needed." He turns his head towards me and sniffs my hair. "But if you are bad girls and disobey master, punishment will be required. I never…"

"Good evening General." A man in all black, covered in it, stops in front of us and his robotic voice makes Lucy jump a bit.

Hux sighs at this man and stands straight, properly. "What do you want!?" Hux seems very upset and mad at this man for interrupting his talk to us.

"Nothing." The tall man says as his head turns a bit as if he was looking at Lucy and I.

"Then why do you stop us!?" Hux yelling even more annoyed at this man, I think Hux is impatient.

"I heard about a slave market that was going on. But I see I have missed it and the best are taken." The tall man steps aside and pulls his arm out gesturing us to go. "Don't let me bother you and getting in your way, General. Until next time." Hux pushes us and makes us walk faster. _Hux can get really impatient and annoyed._ My first mental note for my new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter "The General"


	3. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scar…" I can barely hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad you guys are enjoying this story, don't forget to subscribe and give kudos (I don't know why I say that).

When we finally reach our new room, the first thing I notice was that the room was huge and very well kept. "Welcome to your new home also known as my room." Hux shoves us in and locks the door. When he turns to face us, there is a big grin upon his face.

"Now as I said early, I would like you two to make yourselves presentable to me. Now go!" He takes us by the hand and into 'fresher. "Don't take too long, I don't like waiting." He closes the door as I run to lock the door.

I sigh. "That creep is gone for now." I turn to face Lucy; her face looks as if she could scream. "Are you ok Lucy?" She just nods. "Lucy, it will be alright, I will protect you, remember I told you I would always protect you, no matter what." I walk towards her and I hug her. Tears, she's crying on me. "I'm here, I'm not going to let him hurt you. You hear that?" I push her so I can see her face. Her eyes are red and puffy and tears trailing down her face. I wipe a tear off of her face and I force her to look up at me. "Lucy, I will always protect you. Now let's get you all cleaned up." Lucy starts to giggle and I join in with the laughter.

* * *

**Hux's view**

_What is taking so long._ I look up at the clock, seeing it has been ten minutes' sense they have arrived. _I wonder who the other girl is, she seems quiet and shy. Wonder what she sounds like?_

I hear the door open as two lovely young ladies come out. They look like goddesses. Lucy is wearing a white mid length dress with no straps and a gold lace trim. She truly does look like a goddess. The other one, well, she is wearing a black floor dress, with a red trim and her arms are complete covered.

"Lucy, my dear, you look like a goddess." Her blonde hair is in a braid that hangs off her shoulder. _I would love to pull on that and hear he scream, begging me to stop._ I turn my gaze over to the other girl. "My dear, you look good. But not good enough, my dear." Her brown hair is down, but her whole outfit is covering her and black gloves. _She looks so much like him. Unacceptable._ "Also, I never got your name, my dear. Please be a good girl and tell me your name." I can tell that she is uncomfortable, but why?

"Scar…" I can barely hear her.

"What my dear? Please speak louder." I ask which sounds more like begging than a question.

* * *

**Scarlett's view**

I take a deep breath and send my words out. "Scarlett." I say as a smile starts to form on his face, it stops growing once he grabs my hand.

"Why cover yourself in so many clothes?" He stops as if waiting for me to response, but I keep my mouth shut. "I will let it slid today, but next time I expect less clothes and more color." He says as he lets go my hand.

"I have a special plan for you two. But first can either one of you read or write?" He says in a stern voice while looking both of us straight in the eye. We both shake our heads and he lets out a sigh. "Well this might be harder than I thought." Hux mumbles under his breath but just loud enough for my ears to hear him. "I will teach you two how to read and write, then I will have a big surprise for you two." He walks over to a big wardrobe and pulls out paper, a big chalk board, pencils, and chalk.

"So, I will write out your names on this board and then I will explain how your name is spelled and talk about the letters. Then you will write out your names on a piece of paper and sound out the letters." Hux hands us lots of paper and a pencil to both of us. He walks over to Lucy with the big board and starts talking to her, but I can't hear them.

I look down at the paper and my head starts to click like, I have done this before.

* * *

_A little girl appears, about the age of 3, walks up a hill to see a young boy all alone. "You sad?" The little girl asks, not afraid of the boy in front of her, not even realizing that she had to be scared of him._

" _No." He sniffles and wipes at his eye, wiping the tears away. "Aren't you scared of me?" He turns around to face this little girl, his ears are too big for his head and his black curls are all in his face in a messy manner and his eyes are all red and puffy._

The vision starts to fade away or memory; and I start to write out something, my hand is no longer under my control, doing whatever it wants. When I finish writing I look at what I have written until Hux takes the paper away.

"What do we have here? 'There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the…'" Hux looks up at me with a confused look and he also looks surprised, too. "You told me you couldn't write. So, what is this crap you are trying to pull something on me?" He's mad now, I can tell. I'm scared to answer, but I say what I know.

"I told you I didn't know how to write, but when I saw the paper my hand took over and… and wrote something. I… I… didn't know I could write." I look up at him, he slaps me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger, sorry but not sorry. Next Chapter is "Accident". Come back tomorrow!


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell?" Hux yells as he wakes up with blood dripping from his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! I have returned!!! Now I updated Dangerous Game both here and chapter 6 is available on fanfic if you would like to read it. Thank you all for reading my stories, like I said before if you have a really cool prompt for a story feel free to comment the idea and I can probably make it happen. ONTO THE STORY!!!

"Why you!" Lucy gets up and starts towards Hux with her fits all clenched up into balls, and intends on hitting Hux back.

"Lucy its ok. I'm fine." I assure her, afraid that she might get herself hurt. I turn my head to face Hux again. "Hux what was the meaning of that. You said punishment would only come if I disobeyed, I didn't disobey you, did I?" I ask, although I am used to punishment, but he did it without warning.

"You don't lie to me!" Hux said with anger in his eyes. "And what the hell does this crap mean anyways?" He's holding the paper in front of me, but shoves it into my face so I can barely see it.

"I…I" I start to stutter over my words, because I don't know myself what I wrote. "Well, spit it out, or else I will have to punish you. And I won't be so kind." He grabs my arm and pulls harder.

"I … I … don… do …I…" I'm so scared I can't speak or form words. Too late. Hux's fist meets my stomach and let's go of my arm and I fall down to the ground gasping for air. But before I can recover he pulls my up to my knees by my hair. "Don't make me ask again. What. Does. This. Mean?" Hux pulls even more on my hair, it feels as if it would rip out my hair.

I scream at the top of my lunges from the pain and then there is no more pain and I fall onto the ground. All that there is, is a passed out Hux on the other side of the room. _Did I do that?_ I look down at my hands, I'm purely scared.

"What the hell?" Hux yells as he wakes up with blood dripping from his nose.

"I... I... I…" I start to cry and run to the 'fresher as fast as I can and lock the door. I cry my heart once I lock the door and fall to the ground and pull my knees close to my chest and crying into my knees. "Scarlett, are you ok? What happened? Scarlett, can you hear me?" What she says next is a blur for my thoughts take over.

_How did I do that? Am I a freak? A monster? Hux is going to punish me for sure now._ My thoughts race around my head until I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Hux's view**

"What the hell happened?" I ask Lucy, while pulling her away from the 'fresher door. She turns around and pulls my arms off of her and stares at me with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Well, when you pulled her hair she lost it and screamed and a flash of light came from her and you went flying across the room. Then she ran into the 'fresher locking herself in there." I can tell that Lucy is just as shocked as me. "Are you ok?" She looks me in the eye with concern in her voice.

"Ya, I'll be fine. But I am going to see the medics, I have a horrible pain in my back." I say while I head towards the door. I turn back and give her a smile. "I'll be back." I say in a deep voice and I leave the room heading towards the medics. Bump

"Watch where you are going!" I look up to see who it is, I realize I have made the worse mistake in my life.

"Maybe you should look where you ae going Hux. Instead of facing the ground." The tall man says with a distorted voice with the bloody helmet on. "What happened to you, Hux? Did one of your slaves beat you up?" There is a sound of amusement in his voice at his question.

"More like I beat her up and then the other one got me from behind." I say even though it is a lie. "But I punished both of them, so I got the last laugh." I say proudly, but then I hear him chuckling well, at least that what it sounds like, but his mask makes it sound like him choking.

"Oh General, you let a girl sneak up behind you and yet you 'punish' both of them." He is still laughing although its sounds horrible through his mask. "And this is why girls hate you Hux." With that he walks away leaving me alone.

* * *

**Scarlett's view**

" _Ben! Ben! Where are you?!" A little girl comes out of her hiding spot to see two people having a standoff, a girl and a boy. The little girl sees them and runs over towards them. Tears start streaming down her face as she quickly grabs the boys leg. She cries into his leg until she falls off and blacks out._

"Ben!" I yell waking up on a bed, feeling tears and sweat all over my face.

"Scarlett you're ok. I'm here, I'm here." Lucy says as she pats my back and wipes the tears off my checks. I'm breathing so heavy I can barely hear her. I look at her and I fall into her arms as I cry even more.

"There, there. You are alright. No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around." She says as she rocks me back and forth, like a mother would do to calm her crying child. I embrace her and fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH she's figuring out stuff! Also, Hux totally deserves his beating. Next chapter is my favorite and you will see why (chapter's name is The Masked Man). Until next time, my lovelies.


	5. The Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in all black looks down and grabs the girl who attacked him by her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO I left you all at not a cliff hanger but with a mystery. Who is Scarlett? Well you will just have to keep reading and find out, but not in this chapter, this is my favorite chapter.

I wake up with Lucy right next to me and I jump up afraid of me hurting her. "Lucy get away from me! You are in danger around me. I'm a monster!" I yell, feeling tears stream down my face.

"Scarlett, calm down, it's ok, you're not a monster. You are anything but a monster. You are my friend, you would never hurt me." She's trying to calm me down. Although she looks scared on the bed, but so beautiful, too.

"What about the time I screamed and Hux went flying? Only a monster would do something like that." I'm freighting her, but really, I don't want to be here.

"I don't know what you did, but it doesn't scare me." She reaches her hand out as if to grab mine, but she is lying. I can tell that she's scared of me.

"No Lucy. Don't you see, I can hurt you too." I look down at the ground afraid to look her in the eye. "What if I hurt you? I will be alone. I can't live without you." I look up to her with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Lucy's view**

Scarlett looks up at me with tears streaming down her face. I start to get up off the bed heading over to her to give her a hug.

"You see Lucy, I want to keep you safe. But what if I am keeping you in danger and one day I'll … I'll." She looks as if she will break down any moment. I reach her and hug her as if this is the last time I'll see her.

"Scarlett. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do it. And you won't harm me. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Look at me." I tip her head so now we are eye to eye. "Scarlett, you have protected me from everything and everyone who has been a threat, you won't give up after a small accident, you never give up." I give her a true smile and she gives me a small smile before she starts to cry again in my chest. I pat her head, comforting her. I stop when I hear footsteps and the front door opens, the footsteps are loud and quick. "Scarlett go hide." She looks up and nods before running off.

I gasp at the sight of the same tall man from earlier. He stares down at me. "Are you alone?" His voice is harsh, probably because of the helmet. I just nod. "Did you kick Hux's ass?" I'm surprised at his question. "Ummm, no. I didn't." I hear my voice crack. He turns to leave until a sneeze. _Crap. Please tell me he didn't hear that._ He stops and runs to where Scarlett is hiding. "Crap."

* * *

**Scarlett's view**

I sneeze. I couldn't hold it in. _why am I hiding and Hux should dust this closet more often._ I hear footsteps coming close to my hiding spot. _Oh crap. Crap. I'm screwed._ I look around and I see a box. _Perfect._

* * *

The tall man opens the closet to find nobody in there. _Who sneezed?_ He tries to look with the Force, but still doesn't find anything or anyone. _Is this girl trying to pull the same crap she did on Hux, but on me?_ The tall man turns back to face the blondie, she looks a bit worried. "I'm sorry to intrude." He bows, and starts to head back to the door, until he feels himself being choked. _I knew it!_

"Lucy grab something to knock him out with." His captor is yelling, while on his back, at blondie as she scurries off to grab a wooden spoon. "Something bigger than a spoon, we have to knock him out." The tall man starts to shake and reaches to grab this girl. His hand finds his captors arm but she bites his hand. She keeps his hand in her mouth biting harder, not letting go, but the man backs up into a wall and he feels her loosening up and her mouth lets his hand free and her grip loosen. He walks away from the wall and flings her off his back, but her arms are still wrapped around his neck, she is dangling from his neck.

She looks up to the masked man with a forced smile. "Ummm, hi." He starts laugh, titling his head up. "Lucy now." He looks down at the girl, but then feels a sharp pain near his leg and the girl lets go of his neck as he falls down to the ground and then another sharp pain near his stomach. One of them kicks him in his side. "Lucy go find something we can tie around him to hold him down." This girl is beating the crap out of him, and he is getting angry.

Right as Scarlett is about to kick him again the man grabs her foot, she gasps at the sudden movement. He uses the Force to help him push her away, he hears her crash into her friend and both fly into the 'fresher. He gets up and walks toward the 'fresher, and when he enters he sees the girls stuck in the tub. At the sight of the two girls stuck in the tub makes him laugh, Lucy and Scarlett stop moving in the tub when his laugh gets louder and scary sounding.

The man in all black looks down and grabs the girl who attacked him by her arm. "You little feisty brat." He pulls her up even more so know the two are face to face. "You are the one who beat up Hux, are you not?" She closes her eyes when he speaks, for his metallic voice is loud. She spits at his mask. "I ain't telling you anything, jerk face." She kicks off my chest and flips in the air and lands into a fighting stance, she all fired up again, and Scarlett intends on winning this time. The tall man looks at her and laughs again. "Don't tell me you still want to fight?" He tilts his head slightly, acting cocky.

"Ya, I'll fight ya', until I get answers!" She yells at him, she is like a fire that won't die and just keeps burning. But the man knows how to put out any fire. "Fine then, come at me." He takes off his cloak and tosses it away. He spreads his arms out, as if he is opening up his whole body. He lets his guard down, well at least that's what he wants her to think. She charges at him, right as she is only a step away from he, he moves aside and she goes running back into the 'fresher, hitting her friend again.

"That ain't fair!" She gets up off her friend and wiping blood away from her lip, as she gets ready to charge again. "Life is not fair, my dear." He says in a flirty voice, and turns around with his hands behind his back walking towards the door, as if nothing happened.

"Why you!" Scarlett charges towards him knowing that he'll move aside like last time. But this time right before she would hit him, she stops and kicks him in his side. He tries to grab her but she ducks in time and trips him with her foot and he falls hard onto the ground on his back.

"Take that. Nobody messes with me or my friend!" Scarlett pins him with her foot on his chest. A smile stars to form on her face until he grabs her ankle and twist is so she falls next to him. She cries out in pain, and he climbs on top of her pinning her arms and legs down so she can't move out from under him. Behind his helmet, he is smirking, too bad no one can see. _I can't believe this girl let her guard down._ He starts to laugh, and Scarlett looks up to him with a scowl on her face and punches his helmet. "Bad choice, my dear." She holds her hand close to her chest, her face showing that she can still feel the pain. "Wait how did you…" She punches him hard in the gut with her other hand. He moves off top of her and she dashes for it. He gets up quickly to freeze her in place. "Hahaha, you make me laugh. Why won't you give up and make it easier for yourself?"

He walks closer to her frozen body, with his arm extended out to hold her in place with the Force. "I ain't no quitter, mister. I fight until I can't feel a thing or until I can't move a mussel." She says trying to free herself from his Force hold.

"Well you can't move, so you should give up, my dear." He gets closer to her, so close she can hear his breathing through his mask. "I suggest you come with me willingly, or I will have to take you by force." He walks in front her so he can see her scowl. She can't give up, especially right now, he was cheating at least Scarlett thought.

"Ok, I'll come with ya'." She says before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know why I love this chapter. But boy, let me tell you, don't mess with Scarlett, also sorry if it had like a bad flow, this was my first ever time writing a fight scene, it took my forever to write it so ya. Until next time. Next Chapter The Search, and it's a long one.


	6. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Sir Lucas!" we all say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains some question and gives more questions. This is an emotional chapter and has mention of rape, so you have been warned and I'm not sorry for having Scarlett have a bad backstory but "That's not how the story goes." I suggest you listen to that song during this chapter and try not to cry for this "tale is all sorrows and woes". I really do suggest listening to the song, it's from "A Series of Unfortunate Tales" here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rs96Ksod88M 
> 
> But moving on and you have been warned.

"Charolett!" A boy yells, looking for his friend. "Charolett! Oh, here are you little star?" He turns around looking down at the valley. A little giggle comes out of nowhere, and surprises him. He grins while going down the hill, further away from the academy. He sees a little girl playing with a butterfly. He quickly hides behind a tree close to the girl, so she won't spot him.

"Mr. Butterfly keep quiet. We don't want Ben finding us." She puts her tiny finger over her lip. "Your wings are so pretty today. I wish I had wings, then I could fly and be free like you." The little butterfly flies from her finger onto her nose and she starts to giggle more.

"I found you. Again." The boy comes out from behind the tree, scaring the little girl making the butterfly fly away. "You scared Mr. Butterfly." She pouts with her hands on her hips. He walks closer to her looking down at her and her frown grows even bigger. "I don't want to go Ben." Ben pats the girl on the head and takes her by the hand and they walk side by side to the academy.

* * *

Scarlett slowly wakes moving around but finds that her hands and feet are locked down to something. When she fully awakens, she looks down and her hands and feet are cuffed down to a table. She starts to try break free until she hears a laugh and freezes, stopping her struggle.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" He gets up from his seat and starts walking towards Scarlett and stopping when he is about a foot away.

"Where am I?" Scarlett asks, trying to sound brave, but it's only a façade.

"Well, you are in captivity for attacking me. But don't worry I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions."

"Are you going to interrogate me or torture me until I spill?" She tilts her head and start to smile. "Or are you going to make me submit to you and tell you everything, willingly?" She talks in a soft, flirty tone, hoping he won't see through her façade. He outstretches his arm as if he will choke her but instead strokes her face.

"No. I'll pluck the answers from your head, leaving you crying in agony, begging me to stop the pain." Through his mask, he seems pleased with the reaction from Scarlett's face turning into horror.

"My name is Scarlett," she says, shutting her eyes in fear. "I am a slave to the First Oder. I have been since I was 7, now I'm 23. Lucy and I were moved here a bit ago, I don't know why though. Then we were placed under Hux's care and I put Hux in the infirmary. I don't know how, but I did. I don't have any family." She starts to break down and cry a little bit. She opens her eyes but looks down. "I don't really know who I am. Where I came from. I am lonely. No one has ever loved me until Lucy came. And I have protected her ever since I became friends with her." She pauses to hold in a sob, but it comes out and escapes her lips. "I attacked you cause I thought you were going to hurt Lucy." She looks up at him with true fear in her eyes. "I'm scared. I'm scared even though I act tough. I'm scared to death right now. Please don't hurt Lucy, if you need to punish someone, punish me." She looks back down, letting her head fall limp.

"My dear, I won't punish you." He crouches down to cup her chin and makes her look at him. "I can see your fear for your friend, but not for yourself." He's taken off his helmet some time while she was speaking, and behind that mask is a handsome ma. He has a long, but good looking face and nose and has dark eyes which capture her gaze. And his hair, black curly hair which covers his forehead a bit. _He's handsome. And familiar._ Scarlett's heart skips a beat when he looks deeper into her eyes.

"Your safe here." He lets go of her chin and stands up, taking a step back. "I wasn't going to hurt you. All I wanted to know was what happened to Hux." With that he extends his arm and touches her temples, softly. "Just sleep, my dear." Scarlett closes her and falls asleep.

* * *

**Kylo's view**

_Her limp body looks so stunning. She's so peaceful and so innocent, so pure. Mmmmm, she would look so perfect underneath me._ I shake my head. _Don't think that Ren. Your much better than that._ Sigh.

I extend my arm again, entering her mind searching for answers. _What's this?_

~o~o~o~

A man holding a little girl by her hair and her arm is yelling at a young boy, "She talked back to me!" The boy comes into view and his hair shines in the sun, making the brown messy hair look shiny.

"Well she has guts. Thank you two for covering me. I would like my job back, or do I have to get Sir Lucas?" he tilts his head as a sly smile forms.

"No." he frees the girl, but pulls her close so that only she would hear him, "Your lucky. Next time I won't be so nice." He shoves her to the ground next to her bucket, and he and his buddy walks away.

The boy holds out his arm to the girl. "Are you ok?" she grabs his hand, and he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says grabbing her bucket, looking only at the bucket. "I'm new here." She says shyly.

"Nice to meet you, newbie. I'm Adam." He holds out his hand, noticing her grip on the bucket hardens. "You shake it." He grabs her hand and shake it. Adam smiles at her and she looks down, still a bit scared. He lets go of her hand. "So, what's your name?" he reaches up to smooth out his hair.

"I don't know." She holds onto her bucket and doesn't move her eyes, she just stares at the ground.

"Well, I think I'll call you Rose. Cause your hands are soft like the petals and your hair in the sun has red streaks that look like the color of a rose." He keeps looking at her when she finals looks up to face him. She smiles, her beautiful smile. "That's a first." He says with a smile.

* * *

**Kylo's view**

I slowly return back to reality with even more questions. _She was called Rose, then why is her name Scarlett._

I go back into her mind to find more memories.

~o~o~o~

"Hey get back here you stupid girl!" a boy yells with a group follow shortly behind him, they look around the side of the mansion.

A girl about the age of 9, looks for somewhere to hide. She looks to her left and sees the group of boys. Se panics and jumps into the nearest bush. She winces in pain as she holds her leg. _Oh, please don't let them see my blood trail._ She peaks through the bush careful not to be priced or spotted.

"Where did she go?" One boy asks in between his pants, for running around is tiring.

"I don't know." Brock, the leader of this gang, grabs he boy by his collar. "Why don't you go look and when you find her, bring her to me." He pulls the boy closer to him, and say sarcastically, "What are you waiting for?"

He lets the boy go and he runs back into the group. "Go find her, idiots!" They all scatter off in different directions. He sighs and rubs his temples and starts to mumble something.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, little flower." He says it in a nice tone which scares her even more. "Adams not here to save you. And that means Brock can play with his little precious Rose." Rose closes her eyes and holds tighter to her leg. _Ouch._ She looks down at her finger seeing it has been pricked by thrones. _A rose bush. Just great._

"How lovely a rose is." He grabs a rose and holds it up in the sunlight. "It would be such a shame if a delicate flower was to be crushed." He sees her hair and a grin forms, as he lets the rose falls and stomps on it. "Wouldn't you agree?" brock grabs Rose by her hair and she screams in pain and fright. "Rose."

"Not unless the flower has thorns." She punches him straight in the nose and he lets her go. She runs, but she can hear him yell at her, "You will be mine! If it is the last thing I do!"

She keeps running until she sees Adam. She runs into his embrace as she starts to cry. He holds her tight and starts petting her head to calm her down.

"Rose? Rose it's ok. I'm here. They can't hurt you now. And I won't let them. Look at me." He cups her tiny chin forcing her to look up at him. He wipes away a couple tears from her face. "Now tell me what happened." He sits on the ground and puts her in his lap, not letting go of her.

"It was Brock he and his gang." -sob- "I ran" -sob- "It hurts like hell" -sob- "But I ran and hid" -sob- "and he found me and" -sob- "and he threaten me." -sob- "Adam he said that I will be his." She gives up talking and fall forward into his chest and starts to cry again. He holds her close while petting her head, comforting her.

"It's ok Rose. I'll protect you from him and anyone else who threatens to harm you." He kisses her on the top of her head while she cries herself to sleep with Adam rocking her back forth.

* * *

The memory starts to fade away and I return back into the room. _Who is this man? Her friend? Or …_ I shake my head trying hard not to think like that. _I need to find Scarlett and stop thinking like a perv._

* * *

**Scarlett's view ~ age 13**

Today, Sir Lucas has a big announcement about something so special that he must have everybody come and hear him talk. "There is a new slave arriving to day. Her name is Lucy. Treat her nicely, you hear me!?" he yells, looking directly at me.

"Yes, Sir Lucas!" we all say in unison. We all disperse and go back to our daily lives, I'm heading back to my chores until…

"You flower girl." _Oh no. Wait it might not be me._ "Come here now!" _Nope, it's me. What's wrong now._ I sigh and slowly walk over to him. I notice that Brock and his gang are behind him all smiling and laughing. _Crap, Crap._ "Yes, Sir Lucas." I bow to him and stand as still and tall as I can.

"You harassed sevral men again. I don't want to hear your excuses." He steps sideways to expose Brock and his gang. "These poor men said you attacked them last night. And you know the punishment for attacking other slaves." I try to stay as still as I can but when I don't response he cracks his whip onto the ground near me causing me to wince at the sound. "30 lashes." He pulls me close so I am the only person who can hear what comes next. "I'm feeling nice today, little flower. But don't go doing this again or else I'll forget to be nice."

He grabs me by my arm and hauls me over to the Shed. The Shed is the whipping house. He pushes the door and it opens with a loud creak. The first thing I notice is that there is more blood on the floor than usual. And the post in the middle of the room has dry blood all over it. The post is where he'll tie you up and rain hell upon his victims.

"You know what to do, flower." He leans down to whisper in my ear. I start to walk over to the post thinking to myself. _This is my fifth time, but 30 lashes are the most he has ever given me._

When I reach the post, I stop and put my hands up waiting for him to tie them up. I feel his hands over wrist as he pulls them together and ties them to the post. I turn my head to side not wanting to get splinters in my face, like last time, and I see him take off his jacket and puts it on his chair. He walks slow to me. I turn my head the opposite direction of him.

"Such a shame, a precious flower must be harmed." He whispers in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. "But we all must be taught some lessons on how to behave." He moves his hands slowly down my back and I wince when his hands glide over my sensitive spot. "Why won't you behave, precious flower?" He stops at my shoulders and rips my shirt, exposing my back. I gasp at the sudden action that takes me by surprise. "Don't worry, flower it won't hurt." He runs his hands over my bar, exposed back. "Well, not after 10. Then you won't feel a thing." He pulls away from my back and cracks his whip. "Let's begin."

He was right. After 10 I, didn't feel a thing and after 15 my whole back was numb. At 20 he stopped, but then brought down hell. I couldn't hold in my screams anymore. And from then until the end, it was all hell.

When he finishes, he drags his hands all over my back and boy does it hurt like hell.

"All done, precious flower."

He frees my hands and I fall to the floor now covered with my blood, too. He drops a new shirt next to me and I hold in my tears, not wanting to show him my pain anymore. I look up at him with pain in my eyes and he smiles and his sharp teeth show. "Don't try any of your petty eyes on me, it won't help you. Now get dressed and out of my sight." I grab the shirt and quickly put it on. I try to stand up but, I fall into his arms. "Don't forget, next time I might forget to be nice, little flower." He opens the door and throws me out and I fall back to the ground as he walks away.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I quickly look around and then I see him, Brock. "Looks like the flower died. So much for being a precious little flower." A grin forms on his face as I start to crawl away, going near the Shed. He starts to laugh when I'm in the corner of the shed next to the fence. "Poor little Rose, can't run anywhere. No Adam here to save you or hear your screams. It's just you and me." He blocks my only way out, now I'm truly trapped. "Look at you, all covered in blood, and cuts that for sure will scar." He pauses and a grin, the scariest grin I've ever seen comes upon his face. He leans down and grabs my hair and pulls me up and close to him.

"Scarlett. That's what I'll call you. Maybe Scarlett needs more scars." He grabs out a knife out of his pocket. My eyes widen and stare at him, at he plays with it near my eye.

"Please don't hurt me." It barley comes out of my throat and I begin to panic, and beg for my life. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll be yours Brock." I start to cry and he puts his knife back into his pocket. I bow my head in submission and in defeat.

"Anything Scarlett?" I nod my head. "Good girl. You know what, I have always wanted a slave of my own. But a special kind of slave who pleases me." With that he forces me to look up at him. He pulls me up higher so I am eye to eye with him. "My own sex slave." He kisses me hard and with force. He bites my lips trying to open them with his tongue. I close my lips harder, even though he keeps biting my lips.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He pulls away with a groan and he turns around to find out who it is. He still holding me up by my hair and I can't see who it is.

"Why should…" he doesn't get time to finish the rest because the person punches him in the nose and he lets me go and I fall back to the ground.

"Come on." A girl grabs me by my wrist. "Let's get out of here." I nod and use all of my strength to get up and run away with her.

Once we are far ways she stops near the well. "Well that was fun." She catches her breath and looks at me. "Are you ok? You look horrible, did that guy do all of this to you?" She helps me up to the seat next to the well and pump.

"No. are you the new girl, ummm Lucy?" I ask her as she starts to pump the pump to get the water running.

"Yes, I am Lucy and you are?" She asks as she helps me clean up my cuts on my back. I think for a moment before answering her.

"Scarlett." I smile at her and she smiles back.

* * *

I pull out of her mind, breathing heavily. "Who would have known how they treat slaves." I look at her in pity. _I shouldn't be pitiful for her. But she was beaten and mistreated._

I sigh and rest my face in my hands, not knowing what to do next. _Who are you? Who were you before slavery? I should check once more._

"Ben!" I stand up with my lightsaber in hand already ignited. I look around the room, no else is here. Then who said that.

"Ben! I'm scared." A little girl, in fear. _who is there?_ "It's going to be alright..." _no, it's not._ I say knowing my own voice. I turn around and see her.

"Charolett?" As quick as the little girl came she is gone. I turn back around to look at Scarlett. _Is she? No, she…_ "Charolett?" _it's her._

"I found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries. And who is Charolett? Sorry I love cliffhangers. Also, I'm doing this for a special someone. (You know who you are) Again this "but there is no happy endings, not here and not now. This tale is all sorrows and woes. You dream that justice and peace win the day. But that's not how the story goes." This story will only get sadder, but have awesome times, again let this be your warning. Next chapter, Black Memories.


	7. Black Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are …" she falls off the table into Lucy's arms with a syringe in her leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I thought hard and long and I have a surprised. A NEW CHAPTER. Again, I left with a cliff hanger and with tons of backstory on Scarlett, now here is some backstory on Ran. Also, when I first wrote this, it was when I thought Ben and Rey would be cousins but now, I don't anymore, but I thought I would keep it like that for this story. OK enough chit chat!

Kylo took Scarlett back to Hux's room making sure he wasn't there. Hux wasn't there but Lucy was. She looked at Kylo with horror in her eyes. Scarlett was in his arms, passed out.

"What did you do to her!?" Lucy kept her distance from him, afraid that he may do the same to her.

"I didn't harm her, if you're implying that." He took Scarlett to her bed and lay her down. "She is simply asleep, unharmed." He was about to leave but Lucy stoppedhim.

"Who are you? I have seen you many times but Hux won't tell me who you are." She walks closer to the masked man, wanting an answer. When she stops, with only a foot of space in between them, she puts her hands on her hips, and waits for his reply.

"I'm Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren." He looks down and sees her eyes widen and her expression full of fear. ' _Good she knows who I am.'_ He thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry," She backs away from the door and bows, "Kylo Ren." She gestures towards the door with her head down.

Once he leaves she runs over to Scarlett to make sure she is alive. Lucy goes to shake her but, Scarlett wakes up and scares Lucy.

"BEN!"

* * *

Kylo quickens his pace, heading to his chambers. He's confused about who that girl is. _She can't be Charolett. She… died._ "Didn't she?"

Kylo reaches his chambers and takes his helmet off and throws it away in frustration. He walks into his bedroom and sits on his bed with his face in his hands, tiredness and stress fall upon Kylo as he lays back on his bed and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Ben's view: age 12**

"Ben, concentrate. Clear your mind. Don't frustrate yourself." Master Skywlaker is yelling at me, again. All because I can't lift a stump correctly.

I reach my hand out, breath in and out, using the Force to try and 'CALMLY' lift up the stump. It doesn't move, at all.

"Ben, remember there are no emotions. Just don't get frustrated." I look over at him and I get more angry and the stump goes flying across to my uncle who dodges it at the last second.

"Ben, you nearly killed me." He doesn't look angry or mad, but calmly rushes off.

"I'm sorry uncle, I just… it just…" I can't think of anything right now. Everyone expects me to be as strong and pure as my uncle but, I can't.

"Here you call me Master Skywalker. And, maybe you should take a break, I have been pushing you too much." He looks down, not able to look at me.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." I head out of the academy and out to the hills.

While walking up the hill I see my cousin sitting with a new little girl, playing together. She's tiny with her brown hair in a ponytail. They look happy and the little girl is using the Force to make my cousin a flower crown.

I turn away and continue up the hill. Once I reach the top I sit down and try to meditate. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind. But anger and frustrations falls over me.

"You sad?" I open my eyes to see who's there and to my surprise it's the little 3-year-old.

"No." I snarl at her. "Aren't you scared of me?" I lean closer to her with my arms up in the air like a monster about to catch her.

She giggles and shakes her head no. She runs up to me and stops only a few inches away. She looks into my eyes and smiles, before sitting next to me. I get up and start to walk away.

"You have big ears.!" She says from behind. I stop and turn around to look down at her and she points at my ears. I walk back to her and crouch down to her level.

"Yes, I have big ears, but I can hear better with my ears." She giggles and she reaches up to grab my ears. I let her and she giggles even more which makes me smile.

"Up please." She throws her hands around my neck and I stand up holding her with her hands around my neck. She giggles even more.

"Charolett! Where did you go!" my cousin walks up the hill and looks at me with Charolett in my arms and I hold her a little tighter.

"Ben, what are you doing with her?" she looks at me with fear in her eyes, but what for I would never hurt this little Light.

"I'm sorry that she came up to me on her own. I was just being nice Rey." I smile at my cousin but, it's fake. I look at the little girl in my arms. "What's your name, little one?"

"Charolett!" Her smiles scare away the Darkness and lets the Light shine feely.

"She can here about a week ago. She's very powerful and she is not allowed near you." Rey says, sounding just like her father, with her head help up high.

"And why is she not allowed near me?" her father must not want me to corrupt her.

"Well fa- Master Skywalker doesn't want her near you. She's only 3." She walks closer to me, trying to get Charolett out of my arms.

"Ok, well then." I put Charolett on the ground but, she wants back up and when Rey takes her away she starts a fit. But when she turns around last time she waves at me and I wave back with a smile. Her smile comes back and warms my heart.

* * *

Kylo wakes up to the noise of someone banging on his door. He groans and gets up and walks to the door but, grabs his helmet and quickly puts it on. He walks to the door and opens it.

"What!?" his metallic voice makes Hux jump. _Great Hux, just what I need._

"Umm, why were you with my girls?" he seems angry, but he is also scared of Ren.

"Why should I tell you?" Ren look down and leans a little bit out of his door.

"Because one of my girls is acting really weird." He tries to look as stern as possible, but it's just a façade.

"Well, then maybe you should treat them nicer instead of threatening them." Ren say with annoyance. "Good bye, Hux." He closes the door before Hux can say anything. Kylo relocks his door and throws his helmet away.

* * *

"Scarlett, calm down. No one here is going to take you away!" Lucy yells at Scarlett, while trying to dodge the flying fruit.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" She tosses a grape at Lucy. "My name is not Scarlett, and who are you!?" She grabs an apple and tosses at Lucy not missing and hitting her in the arm. "Where is B…" She stops in midsentence to see Hux enter the room with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell happened, I was gone for 5 minutes and I thought I hid everything." He starts to walk towards Scarlett, but she threatens him with a banana.

"Who are …" she falls off the table into Lucy's arms with a syringe in her leg.

"That's better. Put her to bed and we'll see if she is better in the morning."

* * *

Kylo heads back to his bed, wondering why Hux asked about the girls. _Are the girls acting violent?_ _Did they rebel?_ He thought to himself.

He lays back down, relaxing. Her thinks to himself about the past and slowly sleep takes hold.

* * *

**Ben's age: 11**

Ben and Rey are sparring, again. Ben is determined to win. He usually does, but Rey has a tick up her sleeve.

Rey gets the upper hand by slashing hard at her cousin, throwing him off his balance. She continues until Ben slashes at her arm and cuts her. Rey steps back, panting, Ben just twirls the training saber, telling her, he's ready. She charges at him and he blocks it.

Luke enters into the fight with Charolett holding his hand. He sees Ben and tries to turn around but, Charolett gets out of his grasp and runs to a seat to watch. She starts to giggle, seeing that Ben is winning, Luke just stares at her.

Ben hears the giggling and he misses Rey, he turns and sees Charolett. _She's here. Why is she here?_ He attacks Rey again, this time hitting her leg. Rey falls to the ground and Ben moves fast to pin her for the victory.

"Ok get off of me!" Rey pushes him off of her and heads towards Luke to talk about her loss.

"Yay! Ben wins!" Charolett jumps out of her seat and runs up to Ben and gives him a hug, well more like his legs a hug. He picks her up and she hugs his neck this time.

"Why are you here?" He pulls her away from his neck, making her look him in the eyes.

"Master 'Walker was taking me on a walk and talk." She giggles and her smile makes all of his worries go away. "I'm happy you won!" she hugs him again.

"Charolett get here now!" Luke yells at the little girl. She frowns and gives Ben one last hug.

"Bye, bye Ben." She says as Rey takes her outside, leaving Ben alone with Luke.

"What do you think you were doing?" He looks calm, but his tone says otherwise.

"I told you to stay away from her." He comes closer to Ben, and Ben sits down with his face in his hand, frustrated. "She's too young and you might hurt her." Luke places his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's for the …"

"Get off of me." He gets up and walks away from Luke and outside the way Rey went with Charolett. He looks for his little friend, but she is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Later that day Ben goes to his hill, crying. "You can be better than this." It's that voice.

"I can't. Luke thinks I'll destroy everything." Ben says out loud to the voice.

"I can teach you. I can teach you how to control your anger and make you stronger than Luke." The voice sounds tempting.

"How? I can never be as good as him or my grandfather." Ben says sadly.

"Your grandfather was stronger than any Jedi."

"But my grandfather was a Jedi." Ben says, wiping away the tears.

"No, your grandfather was Darth Vader. And he used the Dark Side. It's stronger than the Light. I have said this before and I will say this again, join me. Join the Dark Side." Ben pauses, he doesn't know what to think, his grandfather was a great Sith, but he can't join the Dark Side.

"You can just say yes." The voice is in his head and wants him to say yes. ' _If my grandfather was the great Darth Vader, then I could be great, also.'_

"I'll join you. I'll join the Dark Side." Ben says with no regret, and means it. He will become truly great.

"Good, good. That little girl of yours, she will live and she will join us when the time is right."

* * *

Kylo Ren wakes up, with a startle. _It's just a dream, of what happened, but Snoke's promise never broke. What if that girl is really Charolett?_

He gets up and out of his bed, looking around for his helmet. Once he finds it, he exits his chambers and heads towards Hux room. _If this girl is truly her, I will train her and I'll have my Charolett back._

He reaches Hux's chambers and pushes a button, and seconds later Hux opens the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ren asks, looking at this man, whose hair is all messed up and his clothing cut and stained.

"Long story, just get in here." Hux pulls Ren into his chambers.

"What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I love cliff hangers, I guess it keeps you all wanting more, and it works. Again, I don't believe that Ben and Rey are cousins, but that's how this story goes. I write this down on paper first and then type it up, it's just how I work. Also, I want to say a thank you to my editor, she is a good friend of mine and I take her opinion very seriously, and she deserves this apparition. Until next time my lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review. Next chapter is "A New Home, A New Life." Also I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow, because I have this already written out for like, 19 chapters, so I might post every day or every other day,


End file.
